


What do you see?

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry is desperate to know what Draco sees in the Mirror of Erised while really hoping it’s the same thing he does.





	What do you see?

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles that I’ve written for prompts posted on Drarry: Fanfiction and Fanart.  
> Just a bit of fun that received a lot of love so decided to post them on here.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> This is the prompt that this story was based on.
> 
> One day in eight year Harry and Draco end up accidently busting into the room that holds the Mirror of Erised while fighting and Harry stops because he knows straight away what it is. Draco is standing just in front of him staring at the mirror blankly and Harry is confused because most people have more of a reaction and he’s also curious as heck so he asks what he sees.
> 
> Harry can’t ignore the skip in his heart and butterflies in his stomach when Draco says, “What are you on about, Potter? It’s just a mirror.”

Harry managed to keep his footing as he fell through the doorway with his hand pressed to his aching jaw where Malfoy had punched him. _Probably hoping to break my nose again_ , Harry thought bitterly. He didn't even remember how the fight started but he'd bet every galloen in his vault that it was Malfoy’s fault. Since returning for eighth year the pair had managed to mostly avoid each other, exchanging nothing more than the occasional dark look.

Clenching his teeth Harry curled his hand into a fist and prepared to hit Malfoy back but paused when he saw Malfoy had turned to look at something beside him. _Oh shit_ , Harry thought worried that they had ended up in a full classroom and now had a bunch of kids watching them in horrified silence. Feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment he gingerly glanced left, his eyes widening at what he saw.

The mirror hadn't changed, the decorative frame making his fingertips tingle as they recalled how he’d traced the swirling patterns for hours at the tender age of eleven. The glass polished to a bright shine that glowed in the dim torchlight, tempted him to move closer and look deeper but Harry could remember the conversation he had with Dumbledore all those years ago.

_It shows only the most deepest and desperate desires of our hearts._

Forcing his gaze away he shot a look at Malfoy and was surprised to see that he was already looking away from the mirror. His lip curled with disinterest and a hard edge to his eyes as they locked once more with Harry’s own. However Harry's fight had left him to be replaced with curiosity. Since sixth year he had gotten into the habit of trying to understand Malfoy, to learn everything he could and after certain actions during the war that desire had only grown. He’d been ignoring it as much as possible this year but his eyes still tended to seek out a head of blond hair whenever Malfoy was likely to be around.

"What did you see?"

The words fell from his lips before he had decided to ask the question and he clamped his mouth closed. His hand preparing to grab his wand if Malfoy went to attack again but instead Malfoy let out a scoff before answering, the sarcasm coated words delivered with a eye roll.

"What do you mean? It's a bloody mirror Potter. I can see you and me."

Harry's heart flipped and a strange flutter began in his stomach as his mind started to contemplate the possible meaning behind those words. _He probably didn’t mean it like that,_ Harry reasoned with himself pushing down the hope that had risen up and he quickly turned back to the mirror, waiting for his parents to appear but they didn't. Instead he and Malfoy remained, their images standing beside each other but not quite right. Malfoy's head was titled a little as he glanced at Harry's reflection, a small smile dancing around his lips that the real Harry was positive he had never seen before. Wondering if perhaps it was broken Harry turned to check on Malfoy but his mouth was pressed into a thin line, not even the hint of a smile to be seen.

"Really?"

Harry asked his voice sounding strained, his chest too tight to take a deep breath while his heart played a fast thumping beat on his ribcage. Returning his gaze to the mirror as he licked dry lips he found himself unable to look away again as his reflection smiled back at Malfoy’s. Slowly his reflection reached out a hand and grasped Malfoy’s, the fingers lacing together and drawing them even closer together. It looked so easy, so normal, like they had done it a thousand times before.

"Yes really-What the hell!!"

Malfoy's shout was loud enough to get through the fog in Harry’s head and redirect his attention to the real Malfoy.

Now he saw the reaction he had expected earlier, shock, confusion and something that might even be longing all mixed together in Draco's expression. Grey eyes wide open to drink in the sight before him and lips parted Malfoy stood transfixed; it made him look younger in Harry’s opinion. Determined not to lose this moment Harry swallowed down his questions and they clogged in his throat even as more formed. Still, he kept silent and watched as Malfoy lifted his hand toward the mirror, his fingers stopping just before touching the glass as if he feared destroying the images only he could see. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore as a pained look grew on Malfoy’s face as he continued to stare and forced Harry to ask his question once more.

"What do you see?"

Malfoy jumped at his voice, red rushing to his cheeks as he curled his hand to his chest protectively and turned his back on the mirror.

"Nothing," Malfoy snapped his eyes landing on Harry for a second before he looked away towards the door. Harry wondered if he would flee but Malfoy remained, clearly uncomfortable though his blush was fading and he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. At least he didn’t seem to be interested in fighting anymore and no longer worried about getting hexed Harry turned back to the mirror.

A nervous smile appearing on his face as he watched his reflection pull Malfoy’s so they stood facing each other both grinning like fools until their lips met in a soft kiss and then another. Tiny kisses full of affection before building into something more as mouths opened and hands tangled in hair and clothing.

"I see us too, you and me," he admitted in barely more than a whisper feeling a little flustered at the mirrors actions. The sound of a sharp intake of breath told him that Malfoy had heard and he tensed waiting for a stinging hex or a cutting remark. As the minutes passed in silence Harry decided to risk another punch in the face and he looked back at Malfoy whose eyes darted away from him and the mirror. The red blush spreading over Malfoy’s cheeks probably matched Harry’s own and he found it endearing and....encouraging.

Taking a deep breath Harry screwed up the courage he was famous for and stepped forward, one step, two steps, until he was close enough to take Malfoy’s hand in his. Their fingers interlocked easily, just like the mirror had shown him but Harry wasn’t prepared for the surge of emotions that filled him. He couldn't describe what he felt, there was too much going on to pin down anything and put it into words. If he had to then the closest thing would be that it felt right and really good. Letting out a nervous chuckle Harry tighten his hold and looked up into Draco’s eyes, the grey pupils shining with blue flecks that Harry had never noticed before and he would have happily continued to look at them but Draco licking his lips forced his gaze lower.

The pale pink lips shiny with spit became a beacon calling him closer and letting his eyes drop closed Harry leaned forward, their lips barely brushing but sending a shock wave down his spine regardless. He had planned for the kiss to be quick, a test of the waters but as he moved back Draco followed and kept their lips together. When Draco’s mouth opened and Harry felt the tip of a tongue trace his lip he willingly opened his own mouth and forgot everything in his need to taste, to never stop.

He still couldn’t remember how the fight had started but he didn’t care anymore as his tongue swiped over Draco’s and his hands fisted into Draco’s robes pulling him closer and harder against his body.

**Author's Note:**

> More drabbles to be added soon, I just need to find the time.


End file.
